


Betraying Robb 2

by FantasyChic



Series: Game of What Ifs [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChic/pseuds/FantasyChic
Summary: The War of Five Kings Becomes the war of two kings. This is not cannon, my own timeline. It set seven months after BR1. Enjoy.





	Betraying Robb 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting, but tests, test and more tests. Any-who...

_"The Lady Melisandre has stole away in the night, none can locate her. Stannis has gone mad with rage, and has confessed to killing his own brother for a glowing sword. His banner man have named him oath breaker and kinslayer and abandoned him. I have his heir the princess Shireen-"_

The black haired girl huffed as she read

"She is no princess, only I am-"

"What of me?" the blonde girl asked as she sat patiently knitting and watching the Dornish princess on the bed.

"No, you are only alive because I and Trystane adore you very much."

"I thought you adored the king?" The snake gives the lion a wink and goes back to her letters. The movement causes her robe to expose her nipple and Myrcella blushes  even though she should be used to this by now having lived in Dorne for the past 3 years. Arianne is most certainly not shy.

_"I can offer all his benner man as the are sworn to protect the princess, If you will intern support her-"_

"Reading my letters again, Arianne?" A voice comes from the door that leads to the tub. The King of the North as naked as the day he was born. Robb is most certainly not the little man in his father's shadow in the Winterfell courtyard she had fancied. Gone are all his inhibitions. 

"My lord, I was-"

"How many times should I correct you _lady Martell._ " Robb says as he walks towards the bed, giving Myrcella a wink. The ex princess can not help but stare.

"Oh but I do so love the way you punish me, my lord." Myrcella was heard that a lot to know it time to go find her betrothed.

 

"You should of seen the little cub when he told her."

"I cannot imagine what finding out the your uncle is really your father must be like." Robb says as he lies down with Arianne of Dorne in his arms. Happy to have sent Jaime North to join the order he had so mocked, as soon as Gregor's ship had set sail south. Robb missed the Maid of Tarth, though. Starnge.

"People do say you look like you uncle." Ariane says playfully as she runs her hands through his hair

"Stop." Robb says with more anger in his voice than she expected

"Your mother-"

"It is not what you think. It's hard enough seeing little Hoster and having to pretend-" Ariane cuts him off with a kiss.

"Sorry. Speaking off, when do you intend to marry?"

"I'm already married."

"So was Rhaegar that didn't stop him from picking a whore over-" Robb is already out of bed and putting on his clothes all the while glaring at her. That's how there night always end, but he always comes back for more. The next morning he did not, all because of a rose.

 

"Ah my mother is here now." The Young Wolf said as he sat on a chair in his command tent. The siege of King's Landing had been going on for five month with no end in site. The little boy king, Joffrey The Brave (as he was mockingly called in the Stark camp) had ordered all the soldiers to remain inside and protect them (him) even though he had more than half their numbers with the Tyrells.

When The Old Lion had dared to lead out some men despite the king's orders he had demoted him and ordered him back to the West. Tywin had left and had taken "The smart one" with him to the Rock much to Cersei protests, as she would of liked to have both her children with her. Robb did not trust the Spider but his whisper reached outside the walls of kings landing often. And now he was trapped between wolves and snakes.

"My son." Robb felt a flash of guilt at how weak his mother sounded, but she was to be confined until the end of the war so that she could not set anymore prisoners of war free or attempt to anyway.

"Look at my mother's hair." Robb now said to the two Crannogman.

"Red my lo, my king." Robb resisted the urge to roll his eyes. And tried his hardest not to focus on the girl between them.

"Aye, my sister is said to be my mother come again. What colour is the girls hair." Rob said tring his utmost not to yell at them, after all the neck barely had any visitors and Sansa had never been there so they could of had no way of knowing, in the night no less.

"Brown."

"Yes, is that my sister." The girl rolled her eyes, and continued to rub her very pregnant stomach.

"No my lord."

"King, idiot." his friend not-so-whispered

"My king, I'm sorry we shall return her and retrieve the princess Sansa." Robb looked over at Catelyn and noticed that she had tears and a sad smile on her face.

"Do not you know who this is,"

"A whore?" No sooner had the words come out of his mouth that the pregnant lady slapped him

"How dare you. My father will have your heads. My husband-"

"Enough-" Robb yelled raising up.

"Oh you shut up, Robb!" Silence, no one dared to speak to him like that, still fery. Robb raise an eyebrow then smirked.

"Leave me and the fat Rose of Highgarden alone."

"My lady, we did not know, I so-"

"Out!" Robb roared as they stood glaring at each other. Three remained.

"What in the Seven Hells do you want!"

"My dear, you will not do the baby any good with all this yelling and standing-"

"Stay out of this mother, why don't you go and find another prison to try and set free."  **Slap.**

"Sit down both of you." Robb felt like a little boy again hiding with Jon from his mother.

"Now!" Both sat down.

"Why don't you start Lady Tyrell."

"Your son is a di-"

"Ladys do not use foul language."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I wanted Sansa. Why were you in Sansa's bed?"

"She was lonely, and frightened and having nightmares. I sleep with her sometimes."

"Why?"

"I have found that _some_ of you Starks are likeable."

 

That night as Robb and Arianne were bathing Margaery bared in without knocking.

"I knew it, you are just like our late king."

"Your late king now, and do knock." Ariane raised an eyebrow.

"Margaery, what a pleasant surprise. You look...fed. Are you the reason the city is having so many food riots?"

"Ariane, you snake." The tension in the air was so thick even Valyrian steel would have a hard time cutting it. The girls laughed and embraced, Robb leaned back against the tub and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing with this one is he not too cold for you."

"You forget, my lovely rose that I'm the sun I can melt anything. And I do occasionally need to cool down." Ariane says with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

Over the next two months the three become the best of friends, always in each others company when Robb's done playing king. One evening as the sit around the fire remembering fallen friends. Margaery asks Robb what she always feared to ask.

"Where you ever in love?" Robb's eyes turn said and he looks of to the east as if trying to see something but cant anymore.

"Yes. Then she left me one day without explanation. All I got was a note saying she was sorry and she was going home."

"Home?"

"Volantis."

That was the night little Olena Baratheon was born. A wolf with a stag name.

 

The Lannisters are all dead. Well Tywin and Joffrey. As Robb looks out at this cesspool that is somehow his now. He thinks of the little cub. Sansa on the floor with the look of a wolf in her eyes as she glares at her betrothed. Dress ripped, hair a mess and the floor and Meryn Trants hands covered in her blood. 

"This is how a king treats his lady." The smug look of satisfaction slowly drips away from Joffrey's face as the blood from Sansa's nose to the floor.

"Seize the fool walking into _my_ castle. The fool."

"If you were not to busy beating maids you'll of realized that most of the lions are being mauled by the wolf."

"No matter, the Tyrell's will take good care of you."

"Doubtful as I have both their precious rose and their heir." Joffrey than orders the king's guard to kill them.

"No need for more bloodshed," Robb says as he holds up his hand.

"My father always said the man that says the sentence must swing the sword." Robb throws the bloody head of the King's justice to him. "And I did unlike you."

Robb moves to his sister and places his hand on her, all this time she had been too afraid to speak or turn around afraid it would be some crude jests of Joffrey's.

"Sansa. I am sorry. The sentence is yours to pass. What's to be done with this cunt, sister?" Once she cried at words similar to that but today Sansa Stark smiles.

"As you said Robb the man that passes the sentence must swing the sword. I this case, as this cub murdered our father, stood by while our people and his own suffered by a war he brought forth and did nothing. The North, the west the east and soon the south shall starve. He has killed lady, so I deem it only fair that he should be killed by a wolf." As she is talking thousands of wolves and trouts and bridges came into the throne room with bloodied clothes.

"Are you going to do it yourself than have a try, wolf bitch!"

"I heard you had these men beat up my sister every night since we took the city, fourteen nights. You men," Robb now says turning to the king's guard.

"I know it's a knight's duty to follow their king it also their duty to protect the week. Renounce this fruit of incest, and you may yet live." Only Ser Meryn and Ser Blout remain standing with their weapons.

"As I said, you little cunt." Sansa says enjoying not having to call Joffrey king anymore. "You killed Lady, ou will be killed by a wolf." Sansa really loves the look on Joffrey's face when he sees that Grey Wind is not the little puppy he used to tease at Winterfell. Off course not a much as his scream at the end.

 

A few weeks later, the Prince of Dorne came himself to report that the great Rock was been turned to rubble, the land salted and burned and the people now miners digging the mines dry for repparations

"What of the old lion? Lives he?"

"Yes." Prince Oberyn says with a grin that stops Robb asking any further questions.

"Lord Davos!"

"My king." The smuggler turns around bowing low to his king.

"Bring me Theon alive. Kill the rest." Robb says the smuggler bows again and Robb is left alone as he watches the Stormlords, Reachlords, the Mallisters, captured navy and some Dornish leave sail off to prove their loyalty to their new king.

  _Brother,_

_Uncle Benjen is lost. Lord Mormont is dead. Maester Aemon is dying, we all are. You all will. You need to find Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons and bring her North before all is lost. Did you find Arya? The pack needs to be together, I'll do my best to locate Bran and Rickon, my friend Sam ran into them. They were headed North. Theon, that bastard did not kill them. But I worry as North the dead come south, hurry. I'm leading a ranging party there now, the white walkers are real, bring lots of fire don't come North without Daenerys Targaryen. Also dragon glass. Hurry. The White Walkers are real._

_Jon_

No matter how many times Robb has read the letter it still doesn't make any sense to him. The letter is dated from four months ago. Jon must still be out there.

That night as Robb sleeps he has the dream again.


End file.
